


Family Dinner

by jackson_nicole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an innocent family dinner at the Stilinski house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

Stiles rushed around the house; checking on dinner, making sure his dad was ready and not working, and getting himself ready.

“Stiles. Stiles. Stiles!” His dad grabbed the back of his collar, catching him in mid run. Stiles stumbled back and turned.

“What? Dad, she’s going to be here any minute…” Stiles said, slight desperation in his voice.

“I know she will. That’s why you need to relax. Go get ready. My work is done, I can check on dinner, okay, son?” He said, with a soft laugh. Stiles sighed and nodded, rubbing his face.

“Yeah. Yeah. You’re right.” Stiles said. His father chuckled and said, “Stiles, you’re acting like your girlfriend is coming over for dinner...I would think you would have told me before inviting her?”

“No. No. She’s not my girlfriend...I mean, she...What I’m saying is, I…” Stiles stumbled over his words, not sure of what to say. His dad laughed and clapped his back.

“Go get ready, Stiles.” He said.

~

Alice was an hour late, which worked in Stiles’ favor, but also sent his anxiety through the roof, silently nagging at himself on whether or not she was really coming. Finally a knock came at the door that set his mind at ease. Stiles went to the door and opened it, smiling.

“Finally.” He said, more to himself than to Alice. Alice giggled and stepped through the door, giving him a hug.

“You weren’t worried, were you, Stiles?” She teased. Stiles shut the door, and took her coat, hanging it up. “Sorry I’m late. I had to fight my parents for the car.”

“It’s okay. I kind of...Um, burned dinner. So…” Stiles said, giving an awkward chuckle. Alice giggled.

“So are we having barbecue for dinner instead?” She teased. Stiles chuckled as his dad walked in from the dining room.

“So this is the girl you’ve been talking about?” He asked, causing a blush to spread from Stiles’ neck to his cheeks. Alice bit her lip and suppressed and snicker.

“You talk about me?” She asked.

“You name comes up when I tell him about class…” He said. “Can we go eat now?”

~

Halfway through dinner, his father was prattling off about Stiles as a child, causing Stiles’ blush to remain throughout dinner, though he had a light smile playing on his lips. Alice giggled and laughed along with the stories. Stiles loved  her laugh and loved to watch her light up the way she did. He had known he liked her since their second day in classes at the city college. He just hadn’t worked up the courage to ask her out on a proper date; not one where his dad was featured along with embarrassing stories from his childhood.

“And that’s how Stiles ended up stuck on the roof.” His dad finished. Alice giggled and covered her mouth, to finish her bite.

“But you got him down, right?” Alice teased, nudging Stiles’ foot.

“Yeah, after 8 hours! My mom came home to find her beloved 5 year old son, on the roof, screaming for his dad to get him down.” Stiles said, giving his dad a look. His dad chuckled and said, “I was on the phone with Rafael trying to get him down here to help me out, so I wouldn’t have to call the fire department and have your mother asking questions.”

“Yeah, but you got in trouble with her anyway.” Stiles smirked. Alice giggled and sat back, enjoying the banter between father and son, finding it rather amusing. His father chuckled and shook his head, before turning to Alice.

“So Alice. What do your parents do?” He asked. Alice shifted in her seat, a momentary glimpse of fear and worry pass over her face before she pasting on a smile and said, “Well, Papa is a graphic designer and Daddy is an architect. So we have to travel a lot. This was his most recent assignment.”

Stiles and his dad blinked. Stiles had never met her parents, but she talked about them in generic terms, so he was quick to assume she was talking about her mother and father.

“Oh.” His dad said, shifting. Alice wasn’t phased by the shock of the men. She was used to it.

“Yeah, um, my dad realized he was gay when I was about, maybe 10? But he and my mom stayed together cause they still cared about each other, and they didn’t want me to live in a broken home, so they stayed married...Until she died about 8 years ago.” Alice said. Stiles dropped his fork and inhaled, making him choke on his bite. Both his father and Alice jumped, his father reaching over to give his son a firm clap on the back to help him out. Alice looked between the two. “Um, did I miss something?”

His father gave a heavy sigh and said, “Stiles’ mother died about 8 years ago as well.”

Alice looked at Stiles and bit her lip, looking away.

~

The dinner finished with an awkward attempt from Stiles’ dad to lighten the mood. Finally, Stiles excused himself and Alice from the table and led her to the front door.

“Stiles, I’m so sorry. I…” Stiles cut her off.

“It’s okay, Alice. You didn’t know.” He said, giving her a soft smile. “I never told you.”

Stiles helped Alice with her coat and she turned to him.

“Well, thank you for inviting me to dinner. It was good. I had fun.” She said, with a soft giggle. Stiles smiled and said, “Just promise me you won’t tell the other's any of the stories my dad told you? I mean Scott already knows, he’s my best friend, we grew up together. But the other's…”

Alice grabbed his shirt, gently, and pulled him closer. “Stiles. Stop talking.” She said, with a teasing smirk. She lifted up and kissed him slowly. Stiles blinked, surprised, then kissed her back, holding her waist. Alice broke the kiss and stood flat on her feet, a smirk on her face.

“I’ll see you in class, Stiles.” She said, softly.

“Yeah. Yeah. I’ll...Um...Yeah.” Stiles said, stumbling over himself, smiling. Alice giggled and walked out with a last, ‘Good night’ and went to her car. Stiles watched her until she took off out of sight, then closed the door and turned, leaning against it. He gave a soft chuckle and sighed, then noticed his father, standing in the dining room doorway, drying his hands with a towel and smirking.

“How long have you been standing there, Dad?” Stiles asked, his smile dropping. He chuckled and said, “Are you sure she’s not your girlfriend, Stiles?”

  
Stiles’ smile returned and he gave a soft laugh before going up to his room.


End file.
